Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying a virtual object on an image of a real space.
Description of the Related Art
Smartphones including a camera, and wearable terminals including a transmission type display have appeared on the market, and techniques for superimposing and displaying some sort of information as a virtual object on a captured image of a real space by using computer graphics have been actively developed. Such techniques are called augmented reality (AR).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-242934 discusses a technique in which an object (superimposition-prohibited real object) on which superimposition of a virtual object is prohibited is detected from a captured image of a real space and the display position of the virtual object is controlled not to hide the superimposition-prohibited real object.
However, in the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-242934, the display position of a virtual object is controlled based on a superimposition-prohibited real object, and therefore there may be a case where a virtual object cannot be displayed appropriately. For example, in a case where an original position in which a virtual object is supposed to be displayed is surrounded by superimposition-prohibited real objects, there arises a problem that the virtual object is displayed in a position far from the original position.